rogue_operationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Operations PF History
What is Rogue Operations? I82l 1HlQvb5LGSyuOcK.PNG|The 1st emblem for Rogue Ops. It depicts a grey gasmask on a red circular background. Screenshot-Original (1).png|The 2nd emblem for Rogue Ops. It shows a global map, marking its status of global power. Rogue Operations is a Private Forces organization created and controlled by a mysterious investor, known only as 'The General'. As it is a PF, it's primary source of income is created by accepting tasks or missions from various clients. Although it sounds shady, Rogue Operations has a strict moral code that it thoroughly follows, and if any task or client violates this code, it is dropped and abandoned, and sometimes the client is even marked as a target if the violation is severe enough. The Code: # No operative of Rogue Operations, or client of Rogue Operations, is allowed to target innocent civilians. Civilian casualties are unacceptable, and if an operative on the field is responsible for such an atrocity, he will not be ex-filtrated by Rogue Operations, and will be left in the Combat Zone. If a client is responsible, they will be dropped, and if the casualty is severe enough, the client will be marked as an enemy of Rogue Operations. # No operative or client of Rogue Operations is allowed to target children, be them innocent or child soldiers. Likewise, if an operative or client uses child soldiers, they are to be marked as enemies. # A client or ally of Rogue Operations is not allowed to target another ally or client of us. # A client or ally of Rogue Operations is not allowed to target an operative of Rogue Operations. # A Rogue Operations operative is not allowed to target another operative, on or off the field. # A Rogue Operations operative is not allowed to target an ally or client, unless said client is marked as an enemy of Rogue Operations. # Rogue Operations, nor it's allies or clients, is not allowed to start a war between to other factions or governments, unless one of said factions or governments is an approved client of Rogue Operations, or if both opposing factions or governments are enemies of Rogue Operations. If a war is accidentally started by an action of Rogue Operations or its clients, it is to be brought to a swift peace, and an investigation into what occurred is to be conducted. Main Branches ''Black Eagles (Intel Team) Joint-Chief Agents: ''John "Ghost" David; Jordan "Strategic" Baker Primary Focus: Information gathering; Stealth Infiltration ''Black Phoenix (Combat Unit) Chief Agent: ''Demitri "Dragon" Dezachovich Primary Focus: Non-Property Defense and Bodyguarding; Combat Operations ''Black Cobras (Security Unit) Chief Agent: ''Joshua "Jackal" Reeds Primary Focus: Property and Asset Defense; Reinforcing Bases; Defense Planning ''Black Lizards (Medical Team) Chief Agent: ''William "Guardian" Irvingsworth Primary Focus: On and Off-Field Medical Assistance; Med-Evacs ''Black Barrucuda (Support Unit) Chief Agent: Undecided Primary Focus: ''Reinforcement Planning; Combat Exfiltrations; Land+Air+Sea Vehicular Support; Artillery Support Timeline (Major Events) ''From Humble Beginnings } 1987: ''The Rogue Operations PF is founded by 'The General' on July 23rd. An old military platform built in the Mediterranean Sea is bought and re-purposed into a Forward Operating Base, later to become the HQ for Rogue Ops. Nearly twenty join the PF almost immediately, however five seasoned veterans join the PF early in August: Jordan Baker, code-named 'Strategic', John David, code-named 'Ghost', Demitri 'Dragon' Dezachovich, William 'Guardian' Irvingsworth, and Joshua 'Jackal' Reeds. } 1988: The HQ is slowly built up, and more operatives join as it is upgraded. On February 14th another platform is built, and a Combat Unit is founded, code-named Black Phoenix, where Demitri is placed as Chief Agent. In June, another platform is completed, and it becomes the home of the Intel Team, code-named Black Eagles, which Jordan and John are appointed Joint-Chief Agents. Over the next few months, more and more platforms are built, introducing a Medical Team (with William as it's Chief Agent) and a Support Unit (whose Chief Agent has yet to be determined). At this point, Rogue Ops has a staff of more than 50 elite operatives. '' } 1988 (cont.): ''Although the arsenal is pretty basic and the team is only made up of 15 operatives, Black Phoenix begins launching small operations, and is quite successful, with a record of 26:0 successful operations by July alone. On their 31st successful mission, Demitri overtakes an entire 20-man base alone while the rest of his men are retreating from enemy fire. He is looked to as a hero in Black Phoenix. The base, an old Russian supply outpost, is declared Rogue Ops property and its weapons, vehicles, and other supplies are painted with the new Rogue Ops emblem: A Grey Gasmask on a Red Circular Background, in homage to the gasmask Demitri donned during the battle. After news of the skirmish slowly spread across the region, over 100 staff joined Rogue Ops ranks. The base is now known as Fire-base Alpha, and the existing buildings inside are slowly populated by staff. '' '' } 1989: Jordan, now stationed at FB Alpha, is working on equipment when he hears shots. He sneaks outside to find that a militia force of 30 has overtaken the base under the cover of darkness, and all Black Phoenix staff stationed there have been taken hostage. Jordan quickly rounds up 14 Black Eagle staff, gives them weapons and gear stolen from the armory, and stealthily leads his men to rescue the staff taken hostage without incident. After they re-arm and call for back-up, Jordan leads his men and the rescued Phoenix operatives and slowly takes down the militia force quietly. By the time all of the militia is pacified, back-up arrives and is in awe of how well Jordan and the Eagles handled the situation. This clearly impressed the mysterious CO, who named Jordan as his XO. The Eagles are now being trained for stealth operations as well, and quickly come to be the complement of Phoenix. '' '' ''The Contact'' } 1989 (cont.): ''A few months after the incident at Fire-base Alpha, all seemed fine. Black Eagles was doing exceedingly well in their missions, and soon they were becoming an important asset in nearly all operations. December 23rd was just like any other day. Demitri was out with his men on an operation, and Jordan was busy writing reports on enemy movements in areas of operations. However, as Jordan was just about to finish, he looked out his office window and noticed a red flare shoot over the Medical platform. He quickly scrambled out of his chair when he realized that there were two unmarked helicopters flying towards the platform. He pulled the alarm and quickly ran off to the armory, however, he knew that by the time he made it to the platform, it would be too late. With Demitri off, there were few options left. He took a chance and called upon Jackal, who was stationed near the Medical platform. Jackal, realizing the situation, chose to run off the Phoenix platform and rally some men. Now armed, Jackal and the Phoenix team members rushed towards the platform. By the time they reached it, both it and its adjoining platform had been overtaken by men from the same militia that had attacked FB Alpha months earlier. Jackal then realized that the militia was rounding up Med staff and executing them in groups. Jackal quickly rushed a group of militia preparing to execute Med Staff, using hand-to-hand combat to quickly dispatch the armed militia members. The Phoenix team was clearly impressed, and morale was immediately boosted. Jackal freed the Staff and gave them weapons to defend themselves. Over the next hour, Jackal and his team effectively eliminated all of the militia's fighters, saving many staff lives while doing so. The last group of militia fighters surrendered after seeing their comrades, and confessed that their commander was attempting to flee. Jackal sent out a search team, and eventually the Militia Commander was found, attempting to use a life raft to escape. He was immediately captured and brought to a make-shift brig, along with the surviving Militia fighters. Once The General learned of Jackal's success, he ordered construction of a new platform and created Black Cobra, a type of Security Team, and place Jackal in the position of Head Agent. Once Demitri returned a few days later, he got to work on interrogating the Commander. '' } 1990: ''After weeks of continuous interrogation, the Commander finally broke. He confessed that he was responsible for the attack on FB Alpha, but that he was hired to do it. Even through torture, however, he would not admit who ordered the attack. Given the go-ahead by Jordan, Demitri ceased interrogation, and waited until the Commander and his men developed Stockholm Syndrome. Afterwards, they were made to work for Rogue Ops as low-level infantry. The rest of the year passed by well, with no incidents of great importance. However, Demitri, Jordan, and Jackal were all on edge. They had an un-seen enemy. Jordan almost drove himself mad looking for it, checking every report, every little stone, hoping that he would at least find a clue to who or what had it our for he and his men. When the year was almost over however, he decided to give up, assuming that the Militia Commander was only lying to save his skin. And then it was quiet. Demitri gave up too, however Jackal still kept on the look-out, and kept security tight. ''